Ceiling fans that passed from vogue when room conditioners appeared have been making a strong comeback in America and other countries due both to the high cost of energy and to the desire of the public for cleaner air. Today however, ceiling fans are being used in conjunction with air conditioners, as well as at times when air conditioners, though present are not being employed. Thus ceiling fans are being employed as air circulators during both warm, but not hot days, as well as on winter days. In the winter, the blade rotation is reversed, such as to force the warm air downward into the room to thereby permit lower thermostat settings.
Whereas room air conditioners, and to a degree central air conditioners include a filter mechanism to remove gross particles from the air, there has not to date been any type of filter device to be used in conjunction with ceiling fans to remove smoke, cooking odors, flatulation gas, and dust among other pollutants.
There is a need therefore for an easy to install filter device for use with ceiling fans. Such a need is filled by the device of this invention.
It is an object therefore of this invention to provide a filter device for use with ceiling fans.
It is another object to provide an easy to install retrofitable filter device that mounts on a ceiling fan.
An additional object is to provide a filter device that employs replaceable filter media.
A further object is to provide a filter device that can remove odors, pollutants and smoke from a room during periods of operation of the ceiling fan.
Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.
The invention accordingly comprises the apparatus possessing the construction, combination of elements and arrangement of parts which are exemplified in the following detailed disclosure, and the scope of the application of which will be indicated in the claims.
For a fuller understanding of the nature and objects of the invention, reference should be had to the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.